


Red

by PoisonousFlower3



Series: Learning Each Other [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousFlower3/pseuds/PoisonousFlower3
Summary: "Yeah, maybe things hadn’t started off the best for them but Billy was definitely in love."Another little drabble for two idiots in love





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble following the story Lavender, the original post can be found [here](https://fandomsanddick.tumblr.com/post/172455009899/red)

So maybe neither of them expected them to be in this situation, or fully expected it much later down the road. But right now both teens were shopping for lube and going over Steve’s suppressants and birth control plan because hey, his heat was coming up.

 

Billy had asked about the knotting but it was more of a playful thing that had no real meaning behind it. He’d be damned to turn down the offer of helping his ridiculously amazing boyfriend with his heat. At the moment, Billy was in heaven and drowning in Steve’s natural scent. All because he had stopped taking his suppressants so his birth control could take full effect. Lavender, cool rain, and home was pooling into his nostrils. Not California, not mom or Hawkins but the home that the alpha in him found within Steve. Really, it should’ve been terrifying that this was happening so fast but he couldn’t argue it.

 

“Think you can keep up?” Shifting his eyes, Billy met the smirk of his own Steve Harrington and let out a teasing growl.

 

With the scent of arousal slowly clouding between the two, Billy pulled Steve closer nose nudging at perfectly styled hair. “Definitely can princess, but can you?”

 

“Oh my God do you ever shut up?”

 

It was sweet and teasing and it’s what had Billy’s grin stretching. “When your cock is in my mouth I do,” he says. “Or when my mouth is on you, then it’s you who can’t shut up.”

 

It earns him a punch to the shoulder along with a red face but it’s worth it because of how damn beautiful Steve looks blushing. It reminds him of the light blushes when their flirting first started or even when Steve was flushed from practice. His favorite had to have been when Billy officially courted Steve and showed genuine surprise when presents were given. Either way, Billy has decided that red looks good on Steve.

 

“Hargrove I swear if you keep talking like that in public I’m going to find someone else help me with my heat,” it’s teasing he knows, but it still spurs the alpha in him on and has Billy crowding in on his mate before he can even think about it.

 

“You wouldn’t,” he says, “I know you’ve been dreaming of this dick.” Billy licks his lips in retaliation. Can smell the arousal from Steve thickening and the slight twinge of irritation mixing in. It’s when he knows to cool it.

 

Carefully he reaches for the box of condoms in long fingers and pulls it away, pulling Steve in closer instead and letting his mouth graze the skin of a long neck. “And I know this means a lot more to you then you want me to think, I know you’re nervous about this Harrington but this means a lot to me too.”  
The tension from the initial hug had faded as so did the irritation, enough to let Billy know that Steve was listening and that they would be okay.

 

“You can be a real dick sometimes but you’re my dick,” it came out exasperated but the smile was still there and Billy could count it as a win. “Now grab the lube and food so I can start with my nesting.”

 

“Sure thing babe.” There was another kiss, slower and more meaningful but the end was much more heated and soon the two were interrupted by a cough from the checkout counter where the woman had a critical eyebrow raised.

 

Yeah, maybe things hadn’t started off the best for them but Billy was definitely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my personal tumblr [here](https://poisonousflower3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
